THE LAMP SHADE MOUSTACHES OF NEBRASKA
by Animietoon11 -Jables
Summary: TLSMONATCC is the Sequal to TSCPC. This is extremely violent, insulting and just plain insane. Will have you laughing for longer than 1 milisecond or you can finish this sentence for me. Loyal fans, I salute. FOR THE LOVE OF GOD AND JESUS CHRIST IT IS CAN-DO NOT CANDU. Starring Humphrey and Candu. XD


**Oh balls, you guys made love to my fucktarded story so much that I had to ejaculate another one! Just a quick warning to those old sagalicious folk down at the laundromat. This story is much more... detailed. Words will be used that you will not under fucking stand. (excuse my fucking french.) If your waistline is over 9000 or you can't handle an extreme overuse of the term "arrow to the knee", then I suggest you go attempt to chug a gallon of milk without vomiting all over your pet cactus. "And we are just getting started." So, I promise this story will be longer and hard- I mean longer than the first one. longer. just longer. I am also going to over abuse the beginning and ending authors notes by saying enough things to probably be used in a sitcom... I swear the fucking T.V. just said hi to me. UNORIGINAL COMEBACK. So as I recently heard from... something,"I once fell asleep on my own vomit. Outstanding!"And with that, I say sit back and enjoy the st-IM NOT FUCKING FINISHED. I thought about maybe just writing beginning and ending comments of stupidity but realized that it would no longer be a fan fiction, or a story for that matter. And since the last time i had se-SAW THAT MOVIE was in like 2010 or somefuckthing. Still here? Good. The bleach will stay in the cabinet. No one told me what a cowslip is. Tivo is like- wait. Before I say something incredibly stupid, I just saw this show and the person hit the other persons head against a car seat softly and the other person started crying. Gotta love realism. Screw the Tivo joke. (in the ass.) Yea. Stereotypes. So, shall we begin the story? no, I have alot more to say about the**

It was a warm summer day and Humphrey didn't give a fuck. He woke up at July in the morning and grabbed his bottle of syrup. "Time to start the day!" Humphrey exclaimed. He walked outside, slowly poured the syrup onto a passing cricket, making sure to use every drop, then walked back inside and went to sleep.

THE END BITCHES!

Ah! Got you! You really fucking thought it was the end. Well it wasn't. So, good.

Humphrey realized that there was no way he was going back to sleep. So he got back up, went to the middle of the field and sat down. A Nuclear explosion killed a million people off in the distance. Humphrey said to himself "That was sexy." and waited for someone to approach him. The first unlucky victim to approach him was Kate. (yea, nice plot twist dumbass writer.)

Humphrey stood up and said to Kate "Now I know you all thought we were dead and stuff but no, that was our stunt doubles. We had alot of them. I had hot steamy COFFEE with mine. And when they died, we had the chance to speak with their souls. Apperantly they made it to heaven, but it was alot warmer and redder, and there were alot more fires in there than they expected.(you get it? leave a review saying you got it. I dare you.) And thats all I can say for now."

Kate looked at humphrey, flipped him off and left.

Humphrey ran up to kate, "Hey Kate, where are you going?"

She replied kindly with an "Up Your Ass" and kept on trucking her 18 wheeler of a body along.

"you have no Idea how tempted the reader is to just cut the story short right here and go into the ending authors notes" said Humphrey whilst he snorted a fuckload of coke. Did I Fucking mention the mild use of drugs in this story? Sorry I guess I forgot. :D

Hemphrey(not a mistake XD. You get it? leave a review and we'll see how many fucks I give.) went to find his friend Can-do to get his daily dose of morphweedicaine and cokeroitasy. (third and last time, if you this joke tell me. I still don't. Its a mixture of druggos.)

(Well, in an attempt to recover from the most idiotic paragraph in the world, we are gonna try and keep it calm.)

Humphrey walked into Can-do's cave, whipped out some shit and fucked his turkeys cocktitties until his paint pallete made blue.(Best. .Ever.) "Hey can-do, can-you give me what I need?" Can-do replied with a "fuck off I prefer the name ass wipe or cock muncher."

"Oh I'm so sorry holy anus, please touch my light bulb in forgiveness."

HIT BY A BUS!

Ok, now... what were the lesbian vegans names again? shitttt... well, while i was thinking i looked at the tv to see a trucker run someone over, get out and ask if hes alright. the person pulled the trucker in while saying "come here" and then they had an orgy. REBBA AND JANICE. thanks t.v.

its rebba and JANice right? imma feel like a fucktard if its not.

So Rebba approached janice and dumped steaming tomatoes on her head. Janice combusted into flames and began humping a tree. That tree got a boner. Then California broke off of the US and went to chill with hawaii before quickly drowning.

Winston approached them and said "I AM A HOMOSEXUAL." and then left. As janice taped bugs to Rebba and Re... ITS NOT REBBA IS IT? oh and rebba covered janice in honey.

And as an important fact about wolfs, take that fucking AO movie and Put it in your Fucking DVD Player, now turn on the fucking sub tit tles and watch the Fucking Movie, Now wait for Fucking can Fucking Dos Fucking name to come up. i mean cum up. And It will say that 'Candu's' name is CAN-DO sonbitch.

Oh can't leave out lilly and garth.

HOLD ON

WHAT

THE

FUCK

you guys watch adult swim? so u probably heard of Dr. Steve Brule. well he was in... i think this is supernatural, its some movie that has a vampire... its cirque de freak the vampire penis or something. and it had the brule guy making out with some indian and he said your mouth says no but your beard says yes. THAT WAS A BIG FUCKING BEARD. and to make MOTHER FUCKING MATTERS WORSE. some girl just took off her fucking finger and put it in her mother fucking mouth and this guy sucked on the fucking mouth penis finger.

WHAT THE FUCK.

back to the story :D

So lilly saw garth in the bushes doing what most wolves do in the bushes, twist door knobs. and lilly approached him and said HAIL HITLER!

alright... too much... im sorry. if you don't like this or think i changed or just anything important you have to say please say it in a review or PM.

**BOLD BITCH.**

**and just like Toonami, IM BACK BITCHES. My friend complained that Alpha and Omega has just become a bunch of war stories. And he said I should get back on and complete my love story. Well I got back on and fuck no I'm not finishing that yet. Im STARTING THOSE SEVEN MOTHER FUCKING PIANO COCKS NUMBER FUCKING DOS BITCHES!**

**So, I still need a Title for this story, while i think of that, how bout answering your reviews from my last story? no? ok i will.**

**from Shadywolfsack313**

Why the hell did I just read this story? And what the fuck were they smoking?

**1) because you were destined to.**

**2)you REALLY don't want to know**

**From Bro Mine?**

sure you skipped the lemons :D. i have a question: do you own minecraft? if so what is your name? XD

**ahh good old lemons. Yes I fucking own minecock. I fucking have it for the 360 now biatches. and my name is**

**well I think thats all the questions that i decided to answer. ask some more and i will humiliate you, i mean, answer them.**

**ok so name.**

**I shall name you. THE LAMP SHADE MOUSTACHES OF NEBRASKA, aka the cereal chronicles.**

**So, i seemed alotmesmton METH THEY SAID MY NAME ON THE T.V. again.**

**So I seemed alot more mean on this story. If you don't like that just say something. Im sorry for leaving for so long, but I'll try and stay here now. Oh and COME ON GUYS make some paradies! Im the only one, srsly go to M and then Parady genre and these two pop cock up.**

**now if you go on to the parady section for all ratings you will find a charlie the unicorn rip off, some person who probably didn't know what parady ment, a crossover (in other words a demon spawn from hell) and... FUCK YES REDIKKULUS FLIP thank you RF. He made a paralazerdy. Im gonna read all over that right now. And thank you for letting me troll you for 2 stories straight guys!**


End file.
